1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of surgical tables. More specifically, protection for the housings of surgical tables used by hospitals and clinics throughout North America and Europe.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 6,497,233 by DeAngelis discloses a Surgical Drape for use on Surgical carts. Specifically, this drape is used to maintain a sterile field, and to provide protection for multi level access of surgical instruments for complex operations. This drape has the purpose of preventing fluids from leaking through to the surface of the surgical cart. This drape is comprised of molded plastic, woven, and non-woven material. One main purpose of this invention is that it be made from a series of flexible materials to aid the drape in covering the surgical cart.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,189,459 by DeAngelis discloses an auxiliary shelf that is attachable to existing operating room carts. This invention uses adjustable clamps to allow removal of the invention from existing inventories of operating room carts.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,429,058 by Miller discloses a Heart/Lung Machine Base. This invention is very specific to the operating parameters for reducing the distance between the arterial pump and the surgical table. This invention performs this operation by providing a lift that will mimic the movement of the surgical table. This is accomplished with the use of a mechanical lift mechanism.
US Patent Number Publication US 2012/0137935 by Hodges et al. discloses an Adjustable Bi-Level Surgical Accessory Table. This invention is to allow a nurse to place instruments that are used for a particular surgery in a more readily accessible position for the surgeon. Both of the moveable table tops are specifically designed for sterilized medical instruments and supplies during a medical procedure. The rearmost table top can be tilted, while the forward most table top cannot tilt but can be moved up and down as well as in and out.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,038,718 by Rennington, et. al, discloses a Surgical Table. This is a common type of table. Of particular note to this table, and many others on the market by different companies, is item number (26) support column. The support column (26) is vertically extendable and includes telescoping sections (26a), (26b), and (26c) for providing upward and downward movement of the table top (12); column 5, lines 6 through 8. It is this component, support column (26) that is damaged by persons placing other equipment onto the base. When the table is lowered, the telescoping sections (26a), (26b), and (26c), are damaged and need to be replaced at great cost. It is very common for the hospital, clinic, etc., to return the table to a repair station, where the components are replaced. This places the table out of commission for weeks.
What is needed and has never been disclosed or described in the prior art is an device that will protect surgical table shrouds and support columns from damage by placement of equipment on the base of the table.